LOVE ISLAND
by hariscrist911
Summary: ini pertama kali aku posting di fanfiction enjoy disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE


Chapter 1

"WHOAH. . . LUFFY ADA PULAU DISANA. . . WOOOYY LUFFY" teriak Usopp memanggil Luffy di bridge kapal

Siang itu Luffy sedang bermalas-malasan sendirian di deck kapal.

"heee? Jangan berisik Usopp, aku lapaaarr -_- " jawab Luffy dengan wajah lemas

"Aww, Luffy itu pulau yang SUPER besar aww" saut Franky ke Luffy

"hey Brook bangunkan si marimo bodoh itu " Sanji menyuruh Brook membangunkan Zoro

"baiklah Sanji-san. . . Hooy bangunlah Zoro-san kita akan berlabuh di pulau "

"hoooaam, heeh? Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Zoro ke Brook

"ini sudah siang Zoro-san Yohohoho lihatlah pulau besar dan bersalju itu "

"heh? Apa? Aku mencium bau petualangan "

"PETUALANGAN? JANGAN BODOH Kamu bahkan tersesat dikapal sendiri " ucap Sanji ke Zoro

"APA YANG KAMU BILANG ALIS KRITING? "

"bukan apa-apa BBAAAKKAA MUUAARIMO "

"sudah. . .sudah kalian jangan bertengkar " Usopp mencoba melerai mereka

"DIAMLAH" ucap Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan

"Baiklah ayo kita lomba mencari hewan terbesar Nosebleed-kun"

Zoro menantang Sanji mencari hewan terbesar, Luffy pun mendengar percakapan Zoro dan Sanji. Dengan cepat Luffy menghampiri mereka

"Haaaa? Daging bakar yang besar? Mana?" Tanya Luffy dengan air liur menetes

"hoy hoy siapa yang bilang daging bakar besar" jawab Zoro dan Sanji

Sementara itu Nami, Chopper dan Robin sibuk diruangan mereka masing-masing. Chopper sedang meracik obat, Robin sedang membaca buku dan Nami sedang menggambar peta, saat Nami sedang menggambar peta dia terganggu dengan suara berisik Zoro, Luffy dan Sanji.

"Sial kenapa mereka sangat berisik? Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau begini"

Nami dengan wajah seram segera menghampiri mereka

"JANGAN BERISIK BODOH" Nami marah

"NNUUAAAMMIII-CCHHHWWWAAAANN " Teriak Sanji

"ambilah jaket Nami dan lihatlah Nami ada pulau besar disana kamu bisa menggambar pulau itu :D " ucap Luffy

"baiklah aku akan menggambar pulau itu tapi tinggalkan aku sendirian" jawab Nami

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

"aww Chopper, Robin keluarlah kita sudah sampai" teriak Franky

Chopper dan Robin keluar dari ruangan mereka dan seluruh Nakama berkumpul di pantai.

"hmm? Dimana Zoro? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Robin

"Marimo bodoh itu pasti sudah dimakan monster laut" jawab Sanji

(z Z z Z)

"kalian diamlah apa kalian dengar sesuatu?" saut Usopp

"hm? Tidak" jawab Luffy

(z Z z Z)

"hah? It-itu s-suara dengkuran jangan-jangan itu suara ha-hantu?" tanya Usopp

"HOOY PAMAN HANTU BANGUNLAH" Teriak Luffy

"JANGAN BERCANDA LUFFY" teriak Usopp

Karena Zoro menghilang dan persediaan makanan dan minuman mereka menipis. Nami menyuruh nakama untuk berbagi tugas

"baiklah kita cari Zoro dan kita akan berbagi tugas, jika sudah selesai kalian kembali ke kapal mengerti?"

"mengerti" jawab seluruh nakama bersamaan

"Sanji-kun carilah persediaan makanan"

"baiklah Nami-Cwan 3 3 aku berangkat "

"Robin dan Chopper carilah Zoro"

"baiklah"

"Usopp, Brook carilah sumber air"

"Baiklah tapi bolehkah aku lihat celana dalammu . .Yohohohoho"

"TIDAK BOLEH"

"Franky jagalah Merry"

"yokay"

"dan kamu Luffy ikutlah denganku bawakan peralatan menggambarku"

"hmm baiklah Nami"

Saat Luffy dan Nami dalam perjalanan ke atas gunung Sanji telah mendapatkan seekor kelinci raksasa

"hahaha. . . Punyaku pasti lebih besar dari Marimo bodoh itu, aku akan membawanya ke kapal, hmmm ini akan memakan banyak waktu"

Ditempat lain Brook dan Usopp telah menemukan sumber mata air dan sedang menimba air di sana.

"heh Brook berapa lama lagi kita mengisi dua drum besar ini? Lalu kenapa kamu harus memakai gelas untuk menimbanya?"

"biar tidak kotor Usopp-san Yohohohoho"

Di perjalanan Robin dan Chopper menemukan sebuah sungai dan terdengar suara berisik di ujung sungai, dan suara itu adalah Zoro yang sedang bertarung dengan beruang raksasa.

"Zoro apa sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Chopper

"KALIAN BERDUA. . . MENYINGKIRLAH. . . DISINI TERLALU BERBAHAYA"

"Baiklah" jawab Chopper

Robin dan Chopper berlindung dibalik pohon

"Baiklah beruang bodoh, aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini"

"TORA. . . . . .GARI"

Zoro menang melawan beruang tersebut dan menghampiri Robin dan Chopper

"Woy kalian berdua keluarlah, sudah aman sekarang"

"Zoro-kun darimana saja kamu? Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu eh maksudku kami semua eh bukan semua. . . ya kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu" Tanya Robin dengan gugup

"heh? Maaf aku tadi ketiduran di belakang pantai tadi, karena menunggu kalian semua" jawab Zoro

"jadi suara tadi adalah dengkuran kamu Zoro?" tanya Chopper

"mungkin itu aku" jawab Zoro dengan nada datar

"HEEE? kapan kamu turun dari kapal?" tanya Robin

Dengan polos Zoro menjawab

"Entahlah"

(kamu orang yang aneh dan misterius Zoro) tanya Robin didalam hati

"kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke kapal"

"tunggu dulu aku akan membawa buruanku ke kapal"

(hehehe ini kesempatanku) Robin bicara dalam hati

"ee Chopper kamu bisa kembali ke kapal duluan aku akan menunggu Zoro agar tidak tersesat lagi"

"baiklah aku duluan, hati-hatilah kalian berdua"

(YEESS ^_^ akhirnya aku berduaan dengan Zoro 3 pertama-tama apa yang aku lakukan ya?) tanya Robin didalam hati

"hey Zoro-kun apa yang kamu lakukan dengan beruang itu? 3"

"aku sedang berlomba dengan Alis Kriting"

"berlomba ya? Zoro-kun lewat sini, Zoro-kun apa beruang itu berat?"

"ini berat? Bola daging ini bisa kulempar jauh dengan tanggan 1 saja"

"hee benarkah? (kyaa _ dia sangat keren 3 3) hey Zoro-kun lewat sini. . .Zoro-kun kenapa kamu selalu bertengkar dengan Sanji"

"eh? Zoro-kun? (dia memanggilku Zoro-kun? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Tidak biasanya dia memanggilku dengan nama itu apa karena dia s-suka denganku? Hah? Apa yg sedang aku pikirkan?)"

"Z-Zoro-kun apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Robin bertanya pada Zoro dan tidak ada jawaban akhirnya dia bertanya lagi pada Zoro yang sedang menunduk memikirkan sesuatu

"Zoro-kun? hey Zoro-kun?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban Robin menoleh ke muka Zoro yang sedang menunduk

"Zoro-kun apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"heh Robin-Chan? (mukanya. . . mukannya dekat sekali _ . . . Apa dia ingin membunuhku? d-dia terlihat cantik sekali) Aku hanya mencari jalan pintas"

Zoro akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Robin

"oh jalan pintas ya. .(kyaa 3 3 _ Robin-Chan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?) jadi lewat mana jalan pintasnya?"

"lewat sini"

Sementara itu Nami dan Luffy masih setengah perjalanan

Lanjut ke chapter 2


End file.
